


House Lecter

by sofiathefool



Series: Unfinished/Discontinued works [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Braavos, F/M, M/M, this was supposed to be a hannibal/got crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiathefool/pseuds/sofiathefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I wanted to write a Hannibal/GoT crossover but I never finished it. Honestly, I don't think I will ever continue this, but it might be interesting for you, so, enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Lecter

“From your Uncle Robert and unto thee, the title of Sealord of Braavos is passed, Hannibal of House Lecter. In you we trust…”

“In you we trust.”, repeated the audience.

“In you we place our faith…”

“In you we place our faith.”

“Our lives…”

“Our lives.”

“You are guide, our ruler, and your Grace shall be appraised and denied by none. You are our leader.”

“Our leader.”

“Guide us!”, spoke all in unison.

Hannibal, who was facing the former First Sword, Lord Will of House Graham, who used to be a noble swordsman during the Rise of Valyria but secluded himself after nearly being killed, turned around, facing the people before him. With a proud smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he spoke:

“People of Braavos, I am much thankful for you placing your trust unto me and the title of Sealord along with it. We are a strong people, and I believe we will thrive no matter the cost, no matter the adversities, no matter the enemies.

>Furthermore, I believe we are ready to take back what is rightfully ours, what we could’ve possessed if our people wasn’t enslaved hundreds of years ago.”

The crowd seemed to be distraught by this, women and men frowning at each other, wondering about what their new Lord was talking about.

“I hear whispers from West, from merchants who’ve come to trade, that the ruling of Westeros is falling apart. The Iron Throne is under dispute. King Joffrey Baratheon is dead, along with his grandfather, Tywin Lannister. House Lannister and House Tyrell are no longer allies. Robb Stark is dead. Daenerys of House Targaryen is the only one conquering her way to the Throne.

>With deep discussion and negotiation, I think we can form an alliance with Daenerys, as both her and our people are from Valyrian descent. In addition, in economic terms, we are the strongest and most powerful of the Free Cities. The Throne is indebted to us.

>Free People of Braavos, I ask of you reconsideration. I request your opinions so I know I am not just being another one of those foolish Westerosi, ridden by temptation and recklessness. I need unanimity, a consensus.

>I give you all until the rise of the fourth moon from this day to present yourselves at my residence, orderly.”

Hannibal looked at the audience, who seemed shocked with the proposal.

“We don’t need that much time!”, yelled Jack of House Crawford, another powerful family in Braavos, “We are not going to invade King’s Landing for a Throne. Don’t you, Sealord, see that we are quite alright like this? We have power, we have money, we have stability… Why risk it?”

“Ser Jack, you do have a point there, but it can be easily annulated.”, responded Lady Alana from House Bloom, who was betrothed to Lord Hannibal, “Stability is fleeting. It never lasts indefinitely. Sooner or later, our people will be shaken, maybe thrown back to the ground and burnt to ashes. I believe the Sealord has suggested a great opportunity that we all should consent to. Take what is ours and own Westeros while we still have resources to do it.”

“Oh, really? Do you even know how to speak without saying thing that will please your Grace? For once, speak your fucking mind. Just because you’re fucking with him and owe him your cunt, doesn’t mean you owe him your mind and your mouth! Tell us, what do you truly think we should do?”

“I HAVE TOLD YOU. To you, and to all Braavosi. We should sail to West and take what is rightfully ours. Meet Daenerys in the way. It is our best chance.”

“What good do all of you think this will bring us? Huh?”

“Ser Jack Crawford, I would advise you to shut your mouth for now and leave your thoughts for an appointed session with the Sealord, as everyone else will.”, advised Lord Will, the taste of a promise lingering in his own mouth.

“I will see you all soon, but now I must retreat to my quarters. In the meanwhile, please do enjoy the feast.”

Hannibal left the atrium and went to his house. Lord William followed him, accompanying Lady Bloom. Never should a lady be abandoned in the streets.


End file.
